A point-of-sale (POS) terminal or station may receive payment information associated with a purchase and seek authorization for payment from a back-end financial system, for example a credit card authorization service. The point-of-sale terminal may receive the financial information from a contactless card. A contactless card communicates with a point-of-sale terminal or other device at least in part without physically contacting the point-of-sale terminal, for example through radio frequency communication conducted in the proximity of the point-of-sale terminal. This radio frequency communication may include near field communication (NFC) technology.
Various payment cards, retail loyalty cards, and product coupons may be employed in different payment and/or purchase scenarios. For example, in paying for groceries at a point-of-sale (POS) terminal a customer may present a loyalty card issued by the grocery store chain, one or more product coupons, and either a credit card or a debit card. In another payment scenario, a commuter may present a transit card to obtain access to a mass transit vehicle.